


You Win, You Overdramatic Spaghetti!

by GruesomePink (WolfWantsRed)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff, Naga, Naga Boyfriend, Other, making my debut and waving the monster fucker flag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfWantsRed/pseuds/GruesomePink
Summary: A typical day with your needy naga boyfriend.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	You Win, You Overdramatic Spaghetti!

"Kailius.”

“Yes?”

“It’s hard to walk with you constricting my legs.”

“ _Ah._ ” 

He didn’t move. Of course he didn’t. With speed he didn’t expect you pinched his exposed side. He flinched before releasing a dramatic whine. You didn’t relent, instead leaning forward to get his head off your shoulder. His cream patterned tail curled tighter, trapping your ankles. You wobbled, trying to stay upright while wiggling away from the needy noodle holding you hostage. 

You began to fall forward when Kailius made a grab for your hips, pale hands pulling you in to press his face to your back. He whined again, calling your name as if he’d _die_ -and not as if he were currently holding you in the most unwilling, uncomfortable hug. And you, despite being stuck at a near 45° angle with a grown man pouting against your spine, felt the smallest bit of pity. 

“ _Alright_ ,” you hissed. Immediately the whines stopped. You could already picture the smug look on his face. “You win, you over dramatic spaghetti.” You let out an undignified squeak when you felt his forked tongue against your back, and you knew he was doing that stupidly adorable victory smile. The one you refused to admit was cute to his face; no matter how much you love seeing him pull off that perfectly precious blep. 

“Thank you thank you thank you,” he sang, his tail releasing your legs as Kailius shifted his lithe body towards the kitchen. A huge grin lit up his face, brown eyes sweet as honey. “Meet me at the fort! Oh! Can you start up my game too?” You nodded, knowing already which one he’d want to play on a day like this.

While Kailius prepped tea, which he always did for fort time, you prepped the space. The fort was a nest of pillows and blankets, with a a variety of blankets draped overhead as a makeshift tent, and fairy lights placed haphazardly about. While it seemed a mess you knew it was just as your partner wanted. The best part, in your opinion, was the set of heated blankets you had gifted him for your one year anniversary. He was quick to point out that you spent time finding a snake pattern fleece, and in the same shades of cream and brown found on his own scales. He was impressed, flattered, and at the time so flustered you thought he might cry. You smiled at the memory as you turned them on, ensuring they’d be warm by the time you two settled in. 

Kailius returned minutes later to you on the edge of the fort, game in hand. You always waited for him to be settled first, as this was _his_ space. And he always appreciated the gesture. He smiled, showing no sign of the whining, depressed pasta he was not an hour before; and slid himself under the blankets. You moved into position, trading the handheld game for a cup of tea as you settled onto his coiled tail. You leaned and looked back at him, and he gave you that goofy smile again. Eyes rolling, you reached out a hand to ruffle his curly brown hair. He laughed, but leaned into your touch. 

“You’re lucky I love you, Butter Bee.”

“And I love you,” he cooed, practically glowing at the sound of his nickname. You two settled into a comfortable silence, warm and content.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my terato blog GruesomePink to see art of Kailius, and more monster boys. :)


End file.
